


Not Waving But Drowning

by nhawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Less than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhawk/pseuds/nhawk
Summary: Less than 100 words.An Abyss episode addition.I have a sequel to this fic called “Not Too Far.”I wrote this a long, long time ago.





	Not Waving But Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Less than 100 words.
> 
> An Abyss episode addition.
> 
> I have a sequel to this fic called “Not Too Far.”
> 
> I wrote this a long, long time ago.

When she brings him water and doesn’t pull up a chair and stay, maybe he doesn’t really need her.

When she passes Janet in the hallway and doesn’t ask, “What did Ba’al do to him?”, maybe he isn’t really hurting.

And in her quarters, when she falls to her knees and doesn’t make a sound, maybe she’s not really crying.

————  
The end


End file.
